


Always the Same Cat to Me

by ASabsStory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dark Owl - Freeform, Drabble, Happy, almost reveal, i don't think she's as insecure as people think she is, i guess? really just me trying to understand marinette more, implied future ladynoir, implied ladynoir, lighthearted story, post dark owl episdoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASabsStory/pseuds/ASabsStory
Summary: After the near-catastrophe that was the Dark Owl episode, Marinette and Tikki discuss why Marinette doesn't want to know who Chat Noir is behind the mask.





	Always the Same Cat to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a (very short) drabble to stop me from posting a third chapter to my Revenge story in under a week.  
> I'm actually quite proud of it.  
> Let me know what you think!

            “Marinette?” Tikki asked cautiously, hovering behind her chosen as she wrote calmly in her diary. “Are you okay?”

            Marinette glanced back at her with a questioning smile. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

            “Well… what happened with Dark Owl today was a big deal. You two almost got caught, and you almost saw each other’s identities,” Tikki reasoned, drifting over so she could settle on Marinette’s desk.

            “But we didn’t,” Marinette replied, reaching out to rub Tikki’s head. “That’s all that matters.”

            “Weren’t you at least curious?” Tikki pressed, floating back up again so she could look Marinette in the face.

            “Not particularly,” she admitted with a shrug, laughing at the shocked expression on Tikki’s face. “Tikki, Chat Noir is my best friend. He’s probably closer to me than even Alya. I know I can trust him with my identity, someday in the future, but for now I’m just content to be Chat Noir and Ladybug. I like that I can be myself around him, and I like that he can be himself around me. I like that we can banter and argue as much as we want, but also know that, at the end of the day, we’d die for each other. There’s a sort of easiness that comes with just being Chat Noir and Ladybug. There’s no strings attached. And before you say anything, I know that he won’t be disappointed that I’m Marinette. He’s too kind for that. I know that I won’t be disappointed when I found out who he is, either, but for now I think I’m happier not knowing. When it really boils down to it, it doesn’t actually _matter_ who Chat Noir is behind the mask, because he’s always going to be Chat Noir to me.” Marinette explained.

            Tikki smiled at Marinette, reaching a hand out to place it on the girl’s nose.

            “I’m proud to call you my Ladybug, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes feel that Marinette gets pinned as super insecure and anxious, largely because of her crush on Adrien. The rest of the time it seems like her only reason is so that no one finds out who she is, but I think I think she knows Chat Noir wouldn't tell. In my humble opinion, Marinette loves the relationship she has with Chat Noir too much to want to jeopardize it with names and identities. She doesn't want either of them to feel like they have to act a certain way or be a certain person. As much as she pretends to hate Chat Noir's puns, she wouldn't trade them for the world and doesn't want Chat to feel like he has to give them up to fit the role of his civilian self. At the end of the day, Ladybug loves Chat Noir for who he is, and it doesn't matter who is behind the mask, because he's always going to be her Chat Noir. Tikki is very proud that her Ladybug feels this way.


End file.
